


Music Soothes the Savage Beast

by EmberForge



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Nightmares, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberForge/pseuds/EmberForge
Summary: Scanlan may not have been able to teach Kaylie everything he knows, but he does have another kid in his life who could be taught a thing or two.





	Music Soothes the Savage Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to get this one out for a while. I can’t remember how the idea came to me anymore, but it’s finally been turned into a complete thought! I hope you like it!

Scanlan’s boots padded softly on the stone floors of Whitestone Castle’s halls. He hummed a tune to himself as he walked, his mind still back in the tavern where he had played a glorious late night concert. He was going to be in town for quite a while, considering Pike was helping me with the construction of a small temple to Sarenrae in the city, so he might as well have fun. Percy has decided to pay tribute to all the gods that had assisted in their final fight with Vecna in such a way. While usually he’d not want to stay in one place for too long, it made Pike happy, so he was also happy. The generous amount of alcohol in his system kept him warm against the draft that leaked through even the most lavish of windows on such a chilly night as tonight. It was nice, to have so many of the tavern’s patrons happy to buy him an ale- while in his head he knew it was because of that whole “saviour of the world” thing, he liked to pretend that it was for his performance. 

As he turned the corner, a long shadow breaking the normal pattern of the moonlight that shone through the windows caught his attention, making him stop in his tracks. It only took a glimpse of white hair for him to recognise the figure casting it. 

He found the kid sitting on a window ledge, tucked in an alcove between two suits of ridiculously gaudy armor. And _gods, _he’s just a _kid. _The moonlight that shone down on him smoothed away all the harsh lines normally present on his stoic face, and suddenly, Scanlan’s reminded of just how _young _Percy really is.______

______He made his footsteps louder as he approached, trying not to startle Percy with his sudden appearance, but the young man nevertheless minutely flinched at the sound, almost imperceptible if Scanlan hadn’t been studying him so closely. The window ledge was big enough for him to hop up next to Percy, and he casually leaned back against the stonework encasing it. “Couldn’t sleep, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Percy’s lips twitched. “I could ask the same of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I was out late playing at a tavern on the west side of the city. If that just so happens to be a convenient excuse for putting off sleep?” Scanlan shrugged. “So be it. What’s got you up? Nightmares?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not quite. I haven’t even been able to get to that point. My mind can’t seem to shut off, I’m afraid. It’s been... difficult, to even fall asleep in the first place.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Scanlan hummed in acknowledgement. “We’ve seen a lot of shit, man. It’s not surprising your brain won’t shut off. I’m glad you’re not in your workshop- you’d probably be tired enough to accidentally chop off a finger.” His own fingers absentmindedly fiddled with the strap of the lute that was hanging at his side. Looking down, something in his mind clicked. “You want a distraction? I could teach you to how to play an instrument. Music soothes the savage beast, and all that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I... appreciate the offer, Scanlan, but I’m not so sure if that’s a good idea. My mother tried to have me learn how to play the piano, but she and the tutor gave up when they realized I was better at taking the thing apart than I was at making music come out of it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, you didn’t have me as a teacher. And anyway, I thought we might have you try the lute instead. Your hands are already pretty callused, which will make it easier to pick up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I... sure. What have I got to lose?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your dignity. But don’t worry, that only happens when you perform in front of a crowd of strangers with subpar skill, and don’t worry, I’m not cruel enough to let you walk into that.” Scanlan grinned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, what do I need to do?” Percy asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, first, let me introduce you to the instrument.” Scanlan brought his lute around to his front. “So, you might know some of this already. I play a twelve stringed lute. The frets along the neck here indicate finger placements for playing different notes. You can find lutes with frets and without, but its probably going to be easier for you starting out that I have them.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Scanlan went on to explain each part of the instrument, with Percy asking the odd question along the way about technique or construction. He could tell that Percy was slightly surprised with just how well he knew the instrument, but this was his craft- the more he knew, the better performer he became._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Music is a lot like tinkering, in a way,” Scanlan said after exhausting Percy’s line of questioning. “There are some combinations that can be beautiful,” he strummed a major chord, “and some that can be a bit painful,” he played a diminished chord, “but they all have a purpose.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Scanlan lifted the strap above his head and handed it to Percy. He helped the young man adjust his hands, guiding his finger placement on each of the frets. “Here, try that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Percy strummed across the strings, and a beautiful chord rang through the air._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Great, right?” Scanlan asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Percy gave him a small but genuine smile in response._ _ _ _ _ _

______..._ _ _ _ _ _

______Over the next few weeks, Scanlan’s nightly routine changed. Most nights, he liked to go out. He’d play a gig, bet on some card games, have a few pints. Never too many though, because he knew once he once he got back that Percy would be waiting, no matter the hour, ready for his next lesson._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Here, I have something for you.” Scanlan said one night. The temple of Sarenrae had been finished some time before, and he and Pike had been away in Westrun for a while. They had recently come back to Whitestone for the formal announcement of Vex’s pregnancy. Scanlan wasn’t sure if things would be the same, but sure enough, he had found Percy waiting in the same windowsill they had practiced in every night._ _ _ _ _ _

______Scanlan reached into the bag of holding that he had borrowed from Grog to pull off his surprise, feeling around until his hand met wood. Pulling it out, he handed over a beautifully crafted lute. The polished wooden surface almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. Percy took it gingerly into his hands, an unreadable expression on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Scanlan...” Percy said, holding it out in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I hope you like it.” Scanlan messed with the bag strap crossing over his chest, the only outward sign of his nervousness. “I could’ve gotten you something a bit more fancy, but then Pike suggested talking to the temple of Pelor because turns out, they collect and store all the branches and stuff that fall off the Sun Tree, and with a bit of convincing and Keyleth actually asking the Sun Tree if it was cool, they gave me some of the wood to get made into a lute. I would’ve gotten it to you earlier, but lute making isn’t exactly a quick thing. Sorry about that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Scanlan... this is beautiful. And incredibly thoughtful. Thank you so much.” Percy’s eyes shone as he stared down at the instrument in his lap._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well then,” Scanlan said, adjusting his own lute into place, “how about I teach you another song? You know, soon enough you may be ready to join me at the tavern.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Percy smirked. “I’ll leave the theatrics to you, I think.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Theatrics? Me? Percival Fredrickstein von ridiculously-long-name, you’re one of the most dramatic people I know!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, a new song, you said?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Scanlan rolled his eyes. “Fine. So to start out...”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
